1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor processing equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a plasma source for abating compounds produced in semiconductor processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process gases used by semiconductor processing facilities include many compounds which must be abated or treated before disposal, due to regulatory requirements and environmental and safety concerns. Among these compounds are perfluorocarbons (PFCs), which are used, for example, in etching processes. Inductively coupled plasma (ICP) source has been used for abatement of PFCs and global warming gases. The plasma generated by the ICP plasma source dissociates these compounds, and the dissociated gases react to form less hazardous materials. However, current abatement technology is unable to abate certain types of gases and particulate matter used and generated in deposition processes, such as insulating or conducting materials generated therefrom. Such insulating or conducting materials may coat the inside surface of the ICP source, shielding out the changing magnetic field from the RF coil, and in turn causing the ICP source to stop functioning.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved plasma source for abating compounds produced in semiconductor processes.